


flash sale

by kylorithic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rey’s got a thing for fangs, old navy is the best, they go shopping at an old navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorithic/pseuds/kylorithic
Summary: “I don’t know a lot of vampires –““I’m the only vampire you know, Rey.”“– but even I know that black for one is overrated.” She looks him up and down, and if Ben still had a pulse, he’s sure it would be racing. “It’s cliche. Old news. Do you want to be a walking cliche, Ben?”or ben solo is a vampire who wears only black. rey is his neighbor who wants to fix that.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea stemmed from the #reylomicrofic over on twitter! shout out to the lovely [rlogarbagech1](https://twitter.com/RLOGARBAGECH1) who organized the whole thing and inspired me to write up this nonsense.
> 
> the art used in this chapter is by the AMAZING @lucia_rinkel on twitter.

Ben meets Rey the first day she moves into the apartment next door.

He doesn’t usually go out of his way to interact with his neighbors, but when he’s leaving his place one night to get some groceries, the sight of a small woman attempting to open her door carrying two large boxes causes him to pause.

She’s nearly a foot shorter than he is, her brown hair pulled into three messy buns, and she’s wearing some shorts that would make him blush if he still had the capacity to do so.

“Need help?” he asks, already reaching for the top box.

“I’m fine, I got it.” But she’s huffing and he sees her struggling with the keys in her hand. She probably should just put the boxes down on the floor and _then_ unlock the door, but he’s not going to tell a stranger what to do.

“You sure?” He doesn’t want to intrude on her personal space, but she’s definitely going to drop at least one of the boxes soon if she keeps doing what she’s doing.

“Fucking shit,” she curses under her breath when she drops the keys on the floor. It was inevitable, he thinks.

“Let me.” He bends down to pick the key ring off the floor, quickly identifying the one for the door since it’s the one that’s nearly identical to his. She sighs, but doesn’t say anything else and lets him slot the key into the lock before swinging the door open for her. 

She shuffles inside, placing the boxes down on the floor next to a lumpy looking sofa. Ben looks around the small apartment and it’s mostly boxes, a few frames haphazardly set on the nails that were left in the walls by the previous tenant, but it already feels so much more _homey_ than Ben’s apartment ever could.

“Sorry for being stubborn.” She turns around and smiles at him, her grin wide. “I’m used to doing things for myself, but thanks.”

“No problem,” he mumbles in reply, hovering awkwardly in the door. His new neighbor is _very pretty._

“Vampire?” she asks.

Ben pauses, not used to getting called out so bluntly by someone who’s name he doesn’t even know. “How’d you know?”

“The teeth kind of gave it away.” She gestures to her mouth, but at least she didn't do the fake fangs thing with her fingers like _some people_. “Also, you’re the palest person I’ve ever seen, so.”

“Oh,” he responds. “I’m Ben.”

“Rey.” She beams. “Nice to meet you, neighbor.”

He may have been instantly smitten.

—————

Surprisingly, hanging out with Rey becomes a part of his normal routine.

He’s not entirely sure how it happens, but it’s not long before he finds her hanging out inside his apartment a few nights a week, attempting to get him to watch terrible vampire movies ( _“It’ll be fun, Ben, you can tell me all the inaccuracies!”_ ). Ben quickly learns that she’s a bartender at a pub not too far from their apartment building. Her job causes her to keep weird hours, so like Ben, she considers herself a night owl. 

She’s loud, eats like she’ll never have another meal ever again, and steals his sweaters when she gets cold. 

It’s weird, how natural it feels to have her around.

Ben doesn’t really have a lot of friends. He blames the fact that most people he interacts with will eventually, you know, _die_. He’s only been a vampire for a little over a century - a baby, really, if you asked anyone - but he knows emotional attachments are never a good idea. But with Rey...

Well, he can’t help himself.

So, he keeps allowing her to come over to hang out, keeps letting her commandeer his kitchen to make dessert that he can’t really eat, and keeps letting her work her way into his life until Ben isn’t sure what he would do if she ever decided to move.

God, he really hopes that never happens.

It’s one of the nights that she decides to come over, a few months into this friendship. He honestly doesn't understand why she insists on hanging out in his apartment all the time, since she's always complaining that he doesn't have enough couch pillows. She’s trying to get him to watch _Twilight_ of all things when it happens.

“I don’t know a lot of vampires –“

“I’m the _only_ vampire you know, Rey.”

“– but even I know that black for one is overrated.” She looks him up and down, and if Ben still had a pulse, he’s sure it would be racing. “It’s cliche. Old news. Do you want to be a walking cliche, Ben?”

He’s not entirely sure how he’s supposed to answer, so he doesn’t. He just keeps staring at her.

“The answer is no.” She sighs, getting up from her spot on his couch and grabbing her purse. Ben can feel himself panicking - she’s leaving because he dresses like a fucking _emo kid_ , dear god, he’s a loser - but she turns and holds her hand out for him to take.

“What’s happening?” he asks, because he honestly has no idea.

“Come on.” She crooks her fingers and he finds himself taking her hand without a second thought. “We’re going shopping.”

He shakes his head, drawn out of his thoughts. “What? No, I _have_ clothes.”

But it’s fruitless, because she’s already pulling him towards the door and he’s stumbling after her. “I think you’d look good in red. Maybe some blues?” She lets out a gasp. “Oh, yellow! We have to get you some yellow.”

“Rey, I don’t think –“

She’s not even listening to his protests, rattling off all the different colors she thinks would work against his pale complexion. Ben sighs, letting her lead him out of his apartment and down the hall.

Who was he trying to kid? He’d follow her anywhere, even if it meant that he had to wear yellow.

————-

The plus side to shopping close to closing time was that there weren’t a lot of people inside the department store Rey had decided to take him to.

Ben doesn’t shop a lot, preferring to do most of it from the comfort of his apartment. He gets a lot of looks when he’s out in public. Vampires aren’t exactly a new concept, but it’s still pretty rare to see one just walking around. He's mostly used to it, at this point, but there's a reason he tends to stay in most of the time.

He wishes he could hide his fangs better and he definitely wishes he wasn’t so damn pale. It would make it easier to blend in. He figures that’s why he’s so drawn to black – you can’t stand out if you fade into the shadows all the time. 

He follows her around the men’s department, not even attempting to fight with her about her choices as she pulls shirt after shirt off the rack in front of her. Her brow is furrowed in concentration and it would be cute if Ben wasn't just slightly annoyed that she dragged him out like this. They could be back at his apartment, arguing about Edward Cullen and his sparkly abs, and instead he's watching her attempt to change up his entire wardrobe.

“Why are you doing this?” 

She’s shoving another shirt into the bag she forced him to carry, this one a forest green. They already have about ten shirts and Rey made him promise he’d try on every one before they even entered the store. He was such a sucker.

“You need to brighten up your life, Ben,” she answers. 

He wants to tell her that she’s already the brightest thing he’ll ever need, but he forces that thought back down and just takes the yellow shirt she hands him.

“Besides, it’ll be nice for me to look at. Gives me some variety.” She winks at him before turning around to tackle a new rack of pastel sweaters.

He swallows. This is going to be a long shopping trip.

————

The girl working the dressing room barely gives them a glance as she waves them through. Ben’s pretty sure that there’s supposed to be a limit to the amount of clothes one can bring into these things, but she doesn’t even bother to look at the bulging bag that Rey has slung over her shoulder.

Rey shoves him into the room all the way at the end of the small hall, handing him the bag full of clothes as she does so. “Okay, you’re going to try on every one and then you’re going to come out and model it for me.”

Ben sputters. “I’m not going to _model_ for you, Rey. I’m perfectly capable of trying on clothes.”

She rolls her eyes. “Sure you are, but you need _my_ feedback.”

“I do not need –“

“You are going to show me every single shirt and you are not going to complain about it, Ben Solo.”

Ben stares down at her and she’s glaring at him, a determined look set on her face. He knows better than to argue with her.

“Fine.”

She beams and if Ben wasn’t so annoyed by this whole spectacle, he’d be struck dumb by it. Instead, he closes the curtain, cutting off his view of her, and turns to the bag of clothes on the little bench. 

Ben was pretty sure he had never seen so much color in his life. There’s purples, yellows, teals - is that a neon orange _vest_?! - and he feels slightly overwhelmed. How is he supposed to try on all of these? The store was closing in less than a half hour, there was honestly no way he would be able to do it.

He sighs. Mind as well get started before Rey decides to yell at him or worse, come into the dressing room and force the damn shirts on him herself. He honestly wouldn't want the first time Rey sees him shirtless to be in the dressing room of Old Navy, but that was a whole other path that he was pretty sure wouldn't be smart to go down while _in the dressing room of Old Navy._.

He pulls shirt after shirt out, until he lands on a red sweater that looks like it wouldn’t be that bad. Ben likes red, red is a nice color. He just...never wore it. He pulls off the t-shirt he’s wearing and works the sweater down over his chest. 

Ben looks at himself in the mirror, forgetting momentarily that he has no reflection, and frowns as he glances down at his chest. 

“I look like an idiot,” he mumbles as he pulls the curtain aside to show her the sweater she had picked out for him. It’s too bright, he thinks, especially since he’s so pale. The florescent lights of the dressing room aren’t helping, he looks like a ghost. A tall, awkward _bright red_ ghost.

Rey looks up from her phone, mouth already open to argue with him, he’s sure, but she stops and just stares at him. He can’t place the look on her face and it makes him a little nervous. She hates it and Ben thinks he should have tried on something darker and worked up to the red. It's obviously too bold a choice for her to grapple with at the moment.

He crosses his arms over his chest defensively. “See? I knew it, I look stupid.”

Rey shakes her head, springing up from the little stool she had found for herself.

“No, no, I’m sorry! You just..caught me off guard.” Her voice sounds rough and Ben’s not sure what to make of it. Maybe she was getting a cold.

She doesn’t say anything else, though, but keeps _staring_ at him. He fidgets, arms falling back to his sides. 

“Well? What do you think?”

“It looks...really nice,” she whispers.

Her hand reaches out to graze against the fabric across his stomach, feather light as her fingers make contact with the sweater. He sucks in a breath.

_What was happening._

Her touch becomes more bold and she spreads her hand across the span of his stomach. Ben has never been more aware of how much _larger_ he is than her until this very moment. She’s never touched him like this, like he was something fragile or precious, something that was worth touching. No one has. It’s both unnerving and exciting. 

She’s practically _caressing_ his chest and he has no idea what to say. He feels like he’s going to explode.

“Rey?” 

She blinks, almost as if she’s coming out of a trance, and pulls her hand away. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, stepping back from him and shoving her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. 

She won’t meet his eyes, her gaze focused somewhere over his left shoulder. Whatever was just happening between them is gone now and Ben immediately curses himself for fucking this up somehow.

“I’m going to go look around some more,” she mumbles, stepping back from him. “Come find me when you’re done, but you should get that one. Definitely. Red’s a good color on you.”

She’s rambling, but before he can say anything, she ducks out of the dressing room area and is gone. He’s left alone and he looks down at the offending garment, as if the red sweater could answer all the questions currently running through his head.

Like clothing does, it stays silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes part two with just as much awkward and hopefully just as much sweetness.

Ben hasn’t seen Rey in a week.

This normally wouldn’t be a cause for alarm, because sometimes she’s busy with work and sometimes he’s busy avoiding the world. They have weeks where they don’t see each other too often, it’s not _that_ weird.

Except he hasn’t seen her since the whole shopping incident, which ended up with him buying a small mountain of multi-colored clothes that are currently piled on a chair in his bedroom. Rey had been uncharacteristically quiet after he _finally_ left the dressing room, avoiding his eyes and mostly messing around with her phone. He had tried to ask her about it, but he had never been good at prying, and she just told him she had a headache.

And then she had immediately gone home to her own apartment when they got back to their building with barely a goodbye and Ben was left wondering what he had done wrong. 

Ben’s pretty sure that she’s avoiding him in the hallway outside their apartments, too. The few times he’s made his way down to the basement to do his laundry, he swears he hears her door opening as he comes back up the stairs only to slam shut as soon as he gets to the landing.

He’s never been so confused about a person before.

He’s walked by the front of her door at least once a day in the past week, hoping she’ll just sense his presence and invite him in. He can’t just _go into her apartment,_ even if he did have a spare key. One, he was polite, and two, vampire etiquette made it literally impossible to do so.

Honestly, it was a real bitch sometimes.

Ben thought about texting her, but he and Rey didn’t really text, since they lived next door to each other. If she wanted to talk to him, she usually just let herself in to his place since he was hardly ever not home. He had written a couple texts -

_Hey, Rey, how have you been_

_Did I not buy enough shirts_

_I knew the red made me look like an idiot_

_Please talk to me_

– but he hadn’t pressed send on any of them and he felt like an even bigger loser than he usually did. He didn’t know what it was about Rey that caused him to become so _flustered._

It got to the point where he knew he had to do something, had to confront her about what was really going on. There was only so much he could mope before it got sad, even for him.

He digs through the pile of clothes, tags still attached to every single one. _What would Rey like?_ he thought to himself. He would do the red sweater, but the damn garment kept mocking him every time he looked at it, and he didn't want any reason for Rey to remember why she had stopped talking to him in the first place.

His hand lands on a yellow button up, more gold in color than mustard. Ben isn’t the biggest fan of yellow to begin with, but he remembered how eager Rey seemed to get him to wear the color. He thought yellow made him look sickly.

But maybe the look would be enough for Rey to talk to him again. Maybe she wouldn’t slam the door in his face. Not being able to see his reflection was definitely a negative, but Ben had dealt with it for the past century and made do. He just hoped his hair wasn’t a mess.

After giving himself a pep talk that mostly consisted of him cursing at himself, Ben finds himself standing outside Rey’s apartment.

He stares at the number on her door, the brass number six mocking him. He could knock, he could do it. Ben knew that Rey was home, could hear her speakers blasting whatever god awful pop song she was into this week. Her taste in music was abysmal, really, and if she ever spoke to him again, he would do his best to maybe sneak in some better music choices to her Spotify.

Taking a deep breath, Ben gives two sharp knocks on her door. The music inside immediately shuts off and he hears some shuffling inside, as if she was walking towards the door. The shuffling suddenly stops and Ben can picture her standing on the other side of the door, maybe waiting for him to leave.

“Rey?” He calls out. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

Silence. Ben sighs.

“I’m not sure if...I did something, but I’m sorry? I know I wasn’t that enthused about the whole shopping excursion, but I...had fun.”

He thinks he hears her messing with the door handle, but the door remains closed.

“I have all the clothes still. I’m hoping you’ll help me figure out how to...style them. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

He holds his breath, waiting to see if she’s going to let him in or at least give him the time of day, but it remains silent in the hallway. Ben sighs.

“Well, I guess you’re not home so...I’ll go.”

He turns, glaring down at the yellow shirt. It was all the damn colors fault. What was wrong with black? Black was safe, black was _simple._ Colors were complicated and messy, and were so damn bright. They also possibly ruined Ben’s friendship with the greatest woman he had ever met. He was going to burn _all the shirts._

Suddenly, he hears a deadbolt unlocking behind him and he freezes, not sure what he’s supposed to do. Did she think he was gone? Did he linger too long at her door after saying he was leaving? Was she going to slam the door now?

When he hears nothing else, he turns, slowly and looks down at Rey who’s standing in her doorway.

His first impression of her is that she looks...nervous. His second is that she looks like she hasn’t slept in _days._ There are bags under her eyes and her hair is a mess. He’s also pretty sure she’s wearing the same hoodie that she was wearing the last time he saw her.

“Hi,” she mumbles.

Ben stares at her. “Hi.”

She glances down at his shirt, as if seeing it for the first time and her eyes widen. “Is that yellow?”

His hands immediately come up to smooth out the wrinkles that the shirt had gotten from sitting in the pile in his room for the last week. “Um, yes.” He coughs. “It is...yellow.”

Ben seems the hint of a smile on her face and maybe, _maybe_ he didn’t fuck this up as much as he thought he did.

“It looks good,” she tells him and Ben knows his heart would be pounding in his chest if it still had the capability.

“A friend picked it out for me.”

Her brows raise and there’s a small smirk on her face. “Oh, really?” she asks. “They must have good taste.”

Ben nods, giving a small smile back, one of his fangs poking out on his bottom lip. “It’s okay. They have a weird vendetta against black clothing, though.”

She snorts. Ben thinks it’s adorable. 

“Maybe she just knows what will look good.”

He’ll never be able to understand why she does this sometimes, why she talks to him like she _might_ be flirting with him. It’s confusing. Ben hasn’t successfully flirted with anyone in years, so he’s not even sure if that’s what she’s actually doing, but it sure seems like it.

It’s better to ignore it all together, really.

He clears his throat. “Are we...good?”

Rey looks up at him, an odd look on her face that he can’t quite place. Slowly, she nods. “We’re good, Ben,” she answers. “I’ve just been sick.”

He’s nearly ninety-nine percent positive that she’s lying to him, but like he admitted to himself before, he’s not someone to pry. 

“Do you need anything?” He can at least be a good neighbor. Ben hates going to the store, but he’d do anything for her, especially if she wasn’t feeling well. “I can get you soup?

She shakes her head, stepping back into her apartment, her hand on the door. “I just need to rest. Thank you, though.”

He nods and she’s already starting to shut her door. “Have a good night, Rey.”

“You too,” she responds, and with a shy smile, shuts the door. 

————

It’s been a half hour since he spoke to Rey, but Ben still feels like he’s on edge. His knee keeps bouncing up and down and his hair is probably going to fall out at the rate he keeps running his hand through it. Something just feels _off_ about their whole interaction and he can’t help but feel like he didn’t really get any sort of resolution.

He tries to distract himself by putting on Netflix, but nothing is catching his eye and he's been scrolling for twenty minutes. Maybe he’ll read. Or figure out what he’s going to do with all those clothes. He still has the yellow shirt on.

Or maybe he’ll just sit on his couch in silence for the next three hours and wonder why Rey ignored him for a week before coming up with a shitty excuse of being sick.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on his door.

He’s instantly on alert because no one visits him, unless it’s Rey or the super. Rey _never_ knocks and the super is pretty much non-existent; Ben’s faucet in his bathroom has been leaking for weeks. He hopes it’s not someone selling alarm systems or chocolate bars, especially because it’s after five o’clock and that would just be a weird time for anyone trying to sell anything.

He gets up slowly, hoping that whoever is on the other side will just go away, but the knocking continues and Ben has no choice, really. 

He opens the door, ready to tell whoever it is that he’s not interested, but there’s Rey, staring up at him. Again.

“I lied about being sick.” The words come out of her mouth so fast that he’s not sure he heard her right.

“What?” 

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “I lied. I wasn’t sick, I just didn’t want to see you.”

Ben has never had his heart broken, but he’s pretty sure that this is what it feels like. His chest feels hollow, his head is spinning, and his mouth falls open. This is how his friendship with Rey ends then, and Ben will be left with nothing but a large amount of clothes that he’s never going to wear and the memory of Rey’s hands on his chest while he was wearing a red sweater.

He’s seriously going to burn the whole pile.

“Oh,” is all he manages to choke out. “I didn’t realize, I’ll just leave you alone then.”

He goes to shut his door and maybe try to cry in his shower, but Rey throws her hand out to stop him. Her eyes are wide and she suddenly looks panicked. 

“Wait, that came out wrong.”

“I think you were pretty clear.”

She shakes her head. “No, you’re not understanding -”

“You don’t want to see me, Rey, I get it.” He really wishes she would move her hand already so he could _shut the door._

“Ben, stop -”

“I have to get back to -”

“Stop being so stubborn and _listen to me!_ ” She says the last part with a stomp of her foot and if Ben wasn’t so sad and confused, he would have thought it was adorable. But he’s definitely sad and Rey is glaring up at him with an intensity that makes him feel a little nervous.

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her look so frustrated in the time he’s known her. It’s enough to make him pause in his attempt to pull his door closed. 

“Okay,” he murmurs. “I’m listening.”

“I didn’t want to see you, yes, but not for the reasons you’re probably thinking of.” She lets out a huff and squares her shoulders, almost as if she’s bracing herself before continuing. “Look, Ben, since I’ve met you, you’ve become one of my closest friends. A best friend, even. And that was the thing, you’ve _always_ just been a friend.”

Ben can’t help but feel a small twinge of hurt at her words. He knew he would never have a chance with her since she’s the most amazing person he’s ever met and he’s, well....him, but to hear it come out of Rey’s mouth was a brand new experience. this is just getting worse.

“And that was fine with me,” she explains. “I liked being your friend, I _still_ like being your friend, it’s just...I’m new to the vampire thing, obviously, I don’t know if relationships work the same way. I’ve tried to do some research, but Google is a minefield when it comes to what’s true and what’s not. It just kept giving me suggestions for different porn sites, which is very rude and frankly, ignorant on Google’s part, if you ask me.”

She’s rambling and Ben is just so very confused. How did they get here? Why was she talking about vampire relationships? _What did porn have to do with any of this?_

“I shouldn’t have taken you shopping, okay, that was my mistake. Not that I think you buying new clothes was a mistake! Because it definitely wasn’t, but seeing you in something that wasn’t black...did something.” She pauses. “To me.”

Did something? Was seeing him in a red sweater _that_ offensive? Maybe putting on the yellow shirt had been a poor choice - if she hated the red, the mustard was definitely not doing him any favors.

Rey sighs, glancing up at him. “You haven’t told me a lot about your vampirism, and that’s _fine._ I don’t need to know, but it would be kind of nice because I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do at this point. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you.”

Ben doesn’t know what to say. Did she want him to talk about himself more? Tell her the story of how he was turned? Was she wondering if he slept in a coffin? Drank the blood of virgins?

“So, you’ve been avoiding me because...I won’t talk to you about me being a vampire?”

“What? No!” she scoffs. “That’s not at all what I was saying.”

“What are you saying, exactly?” Because Ben honestly has no fucking clue.

“I like you, Ben.”

All the air in the hallway in front of his apartment suddenly feels like it’s gone. His head is spinning. She couldn’t have said what he thought she just said, there was no way. No way. He was...him, she was _her._

Rey is just looking up at him, her eyes wide and filled with something he might say was hope if he was feeling more confident. He has to say something, anything.

“Um.”

It’s as if he can’t get the words to come out and he probably just looks like an idiot, standing there and gaping at her like a fish.

Rey sighs, shoulders slumping slightly. “See, I knew this would be a bad idea, this is why I didn’t say anything to you in the first place.”

She’s going to leave and Ben can’t have that. She’s telling him everything he never thought she would ever say and he needed to say something before he fucked it up even further. 

“You like me? Really?”

She peers up at him, her head tilting slightly, as if she’s trying to figure out a puzzle. “I’ve liked you for a very long time, Ben Solo.”

Before he has a chance to process any of that, Rey leans up on the tips of her toes, her hands sliding up his chest in a way that reminds him of that day in the Old Navy dressing room. Her eyes are focused on his mouth and one of her hands travels higher, curling around the back of his neck and tugging on the hair there.

“Rey.” He thinks he sighs her name.

She smirks, her gaze flitting between his mouth and his eyes. “This yellow is really doing it for you.”

Before he has a chance to respond, she’s pulling him down and pressing her lips to his. It’s slightly uncoordinated, since he’s caught off guard. Their noses bump each other awkwardly, he’s slouched over a little uncomfortably, and he’s pretty sure his hands are just flailing at his sides. 

But damn, if it’s not the best kiss he’s ever had in his _life._

It isn’t long before they find a groove. They both settle against each other — their noses aren’t pressing weirdly together, his hands find their place on her lower back. Her hand is still tangled in his hair and the other is fisted in the fabric of the yellow shirt, as if she’s trying to pull him as close to her as she can.

Ben realizes how well they fit together at that moment, how it’s just _right._ He can’t remember the last time he was this close to anyone. Years? Decades? It’s been so long since he’s allowed anyone to get under his skin the way that Rey has and he thinks maybe it was worth it, that maybe being lonely for all that time hasn’t been so bad if this is the reward he gets for being so damn patient.

And then her tongue is suddenly in his mouth and all rational thought immediately leaves his mind. She’s so _warm_ and her tongue is tracing against the point of one of his fangs and Ben is maybe the most turned on he has ever been in his hundred years existence.

Rey sighs against his mouth when she pulls back and Ben immediately misses the warmth of her against his lips.

“I always wondered what it would be like,” she murmurs.

His mind is still stuck on five minutes ago. “What?”

She lets out a small laugh. “Kissing you. With the fangs.”

“Oh.” He brings one hand up to rub at his mouth. “Sorry?”

She laughs again, louder this time. “I didn’t say anything about not liking them, Ben. I actually find them...incredibly hot. I always have.”

He smiles at her, one of his fangs poking out from beneath his lip and she smiles back at him. 

“I also find you in color incredibly hot, if that wasn’t obvious.”

Did he say he hated yellow? He loved it. He was going to wear it everyday for the rest of his life if it kept Rey looking at him like that.

He clears his throat. “Want to come inside?” 

Rey’s answering smile is blinding. Ben is struck by how much he’s already in love with her, his beautiful neighbor from next door.

“As long as we get to watch Twilight,” she replies, her eyes bright.

The eye roll he does could probably be seen from space and Rey is laughing as he picks her up and carries her into his apartment.

Okay, maybe Old Navy wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said there might be sexy times, but i really loved where i decided to end it, but who knows? maybe one day i’ll write awkward vampire!ben reylo smut.
> 
> one day.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS, I SWEAR. 
> 
> maybe a sexy chapter.
> 
> who knows.


End file.
